


Bubbles

by mypassionfortrash



Series: Roger Taylor fics and one-shots [33]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 70's Roger, F/M, Soft sex in the bath, you're both still broke af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypassionfortrash/pseuds/mypassionfortrash
Summary: You welcome Roger home with bubbles.
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader
Series: Roger Taylor fics and one-shots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1221674
Kudos: 10





	Bubbles

Dragging your fingers through a carpet of bubbles, you heard the door close and the sound of bags being dumped and the weary trudge of his footsteps down the hall. He had called ahead of time from the airport. His voice was softer, drained. It had been a long two months.

But now, he was home.

“Darling!” Roger called.

“I’m through here,” you said. “In the toilet.”

Roger peeked in from the doorway. At first, he looked utterly spent, but as soon as he clocked you, all of that changed. “God, I’ve missed you,” he said, rushing into the bathroom to take you into his arms.

He smelled like smoke and cheap aftershave, but that didn’t stop you from burying your face into his chest. “I’ve missed you too.”

“Planning on disinfecting me?” he chuckled.

“Hm?”

“It looks lovely,” Roger said. “Smells nice, too.”

“Well,” you began, unfastening the buttons on Roger’s shirt. “Why don’t you take everything off and jump in?”

Roger’s breathing faltered at the feeling of your fingernails dragging down his chest. “And what are you going to do?”

“I just need to quickly grab something and then I’m going to join you.”

Roger delivered a quick kiss to your forehead. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

Five minutes later, you wandered back into the bathroom, clutching your precious cargo, to find Roger blowing handfuls of bubbles into the air. You caught him in the act making him pause like a deer caught in headlights.

“Champagne?” Roger asked.

“Champagne.” You sat the bottle and two glasses down on the edge of the bathtub and got to work shedding the rest of your clothes while Roger watched. First came your dress. “I thought we could celebrate the tour.” Then your bra. “And you coming home.” And then your underwear. “Make a night of it.”

Roger propped his head on the edge of the bathtub, continuing to watch you as you took off your jewellery. “I’ve really missed you.”

Warmth and contentment swelled inside you as you turned towards him again. He looked angelic. “When did you go all soft, Roggie?” you asked, climbing into the bathtub with him and grabbing the bottle.

Roger shrugged. “The tour’s been fun, but I kind of wished you were there with me towards the end.”

For someone as scrappy as Roger, it was so rare to see him look as soft and innocent as he did now with wide and tired eyes, and a mess of straggly hair. You reached across to brush the hair from his eyes and allowed your fingertips to stray from his cheek to his chin, all the while pressing your bodies closer until there was nothing but a bottle of champagne between you. “Well, I’m here now,” you said. Your eyes met for a split second. And then they lowered to the bottle. “Will you do the honours, or shall I?”

Roger took the bottle, grinning wildly as he worked the cork from the neck of the bottle with a pop that made him shudder. “It gets me every time,” he said, shaking his head. Despite Queen’s growing popularity, champagne was still a rarity. After all, you and Roger still lived in your threadbare one bedroom flat, full of second hand furniture because, even though you hated the place, you couldn’t afford anything else. And that bottle in Roger’s hands? That was a week’s wages for you. “How much do I owe you for this?” Roger asked, filling your glass.

You took a swig and sat the glass back on the edge of the tub. “Show me how much you missed me and we’ll call it even.”

Roger was mid-sip when he absorbed what you meant. He almost spat a mouthful your way. “You sure?” he wheezed, trying to regain his composure.

You nodded, biting your lip. “Get over here.”

Roger didn’t waste time closing the gap between you both. His arms wrapped around your body while your legs snaked around his waist, in a total embrace. He was so warm that you could just melt into him, but for now, his lips would have to do. In barely-there brushes, his mouth danced over yours with a pleased hum.

“You’re going to need to try harder,” you whispered with a smile. 

“Oh really?” he asked, ducking one hand below the water line. “What about this?”

“What about–oh…” Leaning back you let Roger’s fingers wander through your folds. It had been so long since you did this that every small movement felt so much more intense.

“Like that?” Roger grinned.

You nodded, propping your feet along the sides of the bath giving him easier access. “I love it,” you said. “But I’m gonna need more.”

“When did you get so hard to please?”

“I think I deserve it, after being home alone for two months, Roggie.”

Roger moved forward, stealing a short kiss. “That’s fair.” His thumb found your clit, purposefully circling it as you closed your eyes in sheer bliss. He chuckled, realising just how much of an effect he was having on you. He loved the way your hips moved in time with every little movement. The way you keened against him. The way you sighed and quietly begged him. He couldn’t contain it much longer. “Turn around, darling,” he said quietly. His free hand grasped at his thick, veined shaft, slowly pumping around it. 

You did as Roger said; leaning against the back of the bathtub, you couldn’t help but sway from side to side in anticipation. Roger’s thumb teased you ever so slightly. By now, you were an excited mess, slick and dripping over Roger’s fingers. Just as another moan escaped your lips, his cock replaced his fingers.

You took Roger’s breath away as he sank into you slowly. His chest was glued to your back while his movements gathered pace. You moved together with his arms around your waist to guide you back and forth. “Did I tell you how much I missed you?” he sighed against your neck.

“Only about five or six times,” you said, keeping up Roger’s slow and purposeful movements.

Roger’s hand dipped between your thighs again. His fingers worked at your clit in lazy circles that made you arch into him. “And did I tell you that that I love you?”

You had to move forward to brace yourself against your arms but that only made Roger’s thrusts more intense. He hit all the right spots inside you, drawing you tighter around him. You had to sink your teeth into your arm to keep quiet. You didn’t want the neighbours complaining on Roger’s first day back. But he just felt so good. So good you were fast becoming delirious. “I love you too… Roggie.”

“I think someone’s getting close,” he said, moving his fingers just a little bit faster.

“Yeah,” you sighed. “So close.”

“That’s my girl. That’s it.”

Roger held you in his arms as your bodies shook together; shaking off the last few weeks without each other with feverish moans and soft whispers. And when it was over, you lay back against Roger, enjoying the feeling of his heart fluttering against your back and the warmth of his skin on yours.

“Missed you,” Roger whispered, kissing your hair.

“I know.”


End file.
